The present disclosure relates to a display unit capable of switching display modes, and an electronic apparatus that includes such a display unit.
In recent years, a display unit combining a mirror and a display device (so-called mirror display) has been utilized in a variety of fields, and has been used as, for example, a rearview mirror or an interior display of an automobile. For example, such a mirror display is capable of displaying images with textual information and the like overlaid thereon when a person comes close (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-138832 and No. 2005-260545).
Such a mirror display may be configured, for example, in a manner to bond a half-mirror sheet and the like that function as a mirror in the front side of a display device such as liquid crystal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-70889).